spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow/Transcript
(The episode opens up with Patrick sleeping in his bed, in the night) *'Patrick:' Good night Bikini Bottom, and my rock, and every one who...likes.....me....and.... *(He suddenly shuts his eyes and sleeps. The scene then cuts to 2 men outside.) *'David:' Hey, Matt, you got the crowbar? *'Matt:' Yup. *(5 seconds of silence) *'David: '''Well open it up, ya screwhead! *'Matt:' Yeesh, fine. *(Matt opens the rock with the crowbar) *'David:' Good. Now follow me and don't make a PEEP. *'Matt': Okay, whatever you say. *(They walk around the edges of the rock. Matt trips over and falls to the ground. Patrick wakes up with his eyes half open) *'Patrick:' Huh? Who's there? *'David:' Nice going knucklehead. Now he can see us! *'Patrick:' Uuuuuhhhh.. *(He falls asleep again) *'David:' Now shut up, okay?! *(They walk slowly to the bed) *'David:' Matt, do you have the rope? *'Matt:' I thought you had it! *'David:' That's just great, Really great. I guess we'll just have to hold it at the end. Pass me the bag. *(Matt passes the bag) *'Matt:' What if he wakes up? *'David:' Not likely. Now on 3....1....2....3...Now! *(They capture Patrick in the bag and walk off) *'Matt: We did it!! *'''David: Like I said... SHUT UP!! *(Patrick wakes up) *'Patrick:' Uuuhhh.. what? *(David play's a lullaby on his phone. This makes Patrick drowsy) *'Patrick:' Wheerree.... amm... I... *(Patrick falls asleep. They head out of the rock) *'David:' Yeah. Hi - 5! *(They Hi - 5 each other) *'Matt: Alright, now l'et's head back. *(They walk off into the darkness. Bubble transition to daylight. SpongBob wakes up) *'SpongeBob:' I'm going to have a whole bunch of today! First I'll go Jellyfish with Patrick! *(Scene cuts to outside. SpongeBob appears dressed in his clothes) *'Gary: '''Meow. *'SpongeBob:' See you later Gary! (SpongeBob walks to Patrick's house and knocks on his door. No answer) Patrick are you ready to go Jellyfishing? (No answer) Patrick! I'm ready to go! (No answer) Patrick Star where on earth are you!? Have you got your head stuck in the fridge again!? (Still no answer) I'm going to have to barge in. (SpongeBob lifts the rock open. He jumps inside. It is empty) Patrick!? Where are you? (SpongeBob checks the kitchen. No one is their) Patrick!!?? Come on now there isn't enough time to play Hide 'N Seek! Patrick! (No answer) Patrick!!?? (SpongeBob checks everywhere. No one is here) Where could have he got to? (SpongeBob exits the rock) Patrick!? Patrick Star!? ( Scene cuts to Squidward is resting on a sunbed. SpongeBob is still shouting) Patrick where are you!!?? (Squidward walks to SpongeBob) *'Squidward:' SpongeBob, have you tried this new product called KEEPING YOUR VOICE DOWN!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, hey Squidward. Patrick has vanished into thin air! *'Squidward:' Have you tried Jellyfish Fields? *'(SpongeBob thinks for 5 seconds)' *'Squidward:' Here let me help you. (Squidward kicks him hard to Jellyfish Fields) Pest. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks. (SpongeBob lands in Jellyfish Fields and begins looking for him. He still can't find Patrick) Patrick where are you!!? I want to go Jellyfishing with my best buddy! Patrick!!? *(A shadow of a person enters) *'Voice:' Ahh Patrick. The pink dumb one? *'SpongeBob:' That's him. Have you seen him? *'Voice:' Yes, I certainly have. (The shadow moves further along until it reveals a guy) I can guide you to him. Is that ok? *'SpongeBob:' That's perfect. Thanks......um...... *'Voice:' Call me King Cobra. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks King Cobra! I can totally rely on you. *'King Cobra:' Perfect. Follow me. *(They are taken to a secret bunker underground. King Cobra opens the door to revealed Patrick tied up) *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! *'King Cobra:' Quick, untie him before it's too late! The guards might be here any minute! *'SpongeBob:' Yes! *(SpongeBob runs to Patrick and starts to untie him. King Cobra does a laugh then shut, locks and bolts the door so they cannot escape. SpongeBob has finished untying Patrick) *'Patrick: Where am I..? *'''SpongeBob: People captured you, we've gotta get out now, Patrick! *(They try to open the door but it won't budge) *'Patrick:' Huh? *'SpongeBob:' Oh no, King Cobra locked us in! I knew he would betray us! Now we can't even escape! *'Patrick: '''Yeah we can; Let's batter the door down. *'SpongeBob: Batter? *'''Patrick: Don't worry, I have the pancake mix ready. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, thats uh.. not gonna work. *'Patrick:' It works for me. Look; I spread the batter on the door, stand 5 paces back, act real hungry and charge! (He imitates all the moves said. The door falls over) See? Now we can escape. *'King Cobra:' Ahh, the square one and his tubby friend manage to escape. How clever ''of them but.. heh heh heh, they won't last very long. *'Patrick': Uhh SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:'' Let's do this! I will turn you into pie! *'King Cobra: Oh how I love pie but however my favourite flavour is SPONGE. *'SpongeBob:' I am not afraid of you! *(King Cobra sneaks up behind him) *'King Cobra:' Boo. *(SpongeBob screams and jumps up) *'SpongeBob:' PATRICK, SAVE ME! *'Patrick:' NO! *(Patrick runs screaming. SpongeBob falls and lands on the ground) *'King Cobra:' Prepare to be tomorrow's dinner! *(Patrick is still screaming) *'Patrick:' DON'T HURT ME! *(Patrick trips over a wire and unplugs it) *'King Cobra:' Hahahaha! (He grabs a knife and corners SpongeBob. He cannot escape) You shall die! Hahahahahaha (He aims at SpongeBob) Hahahahhaha....hahahaha......hahah.....hah....ha... (King Cobra slows down and stops working similar to a robot) *'SpongeBob:' He was a robot the entire time!? *'Patrtick:' So we're not going to turn into dinner? *'SpongeBob:' Looks like it, I guess. *(Plankton enters) *'Plankton:' No, no, no! My invention is ruined! Guess I'll have to kill you myself. *'SpongeBob:' Why us!? Why not go for Mr. Krabs!? After all he is your rival! *'Plankton:' Patrick has a secret stash of Patties under his bed. It's much easier to go for them than to steal the formula. So I might as well do! *'SpongeBob:' Ha, fat chance! (SpongeBob steps forward. Eventually a cry is heard) *'Plankton: '''Oww!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Oh dear, I'm so sorry Plankton. I didn't.... Wait a minute. Of course. (SpongeBob stomps on Plankton a few times) Hey Patrick, wanna join me? *'Patrick:' Oh boy do i!? *(They both stamp on Plankton. They then sit on Plankton. Then they do an Irish dance while stomping on Plankton) *'SpongeBob:' That was fun wasn't it Patrick? *'Patrick:' Yeah! *'SpongeBob: Okay, I think we should go. I have some stuff to do. *'''Patrick: Yip *(SpongeBob and Patrick rush out the building and into Jellyfish Fields. They carry on running. It then cuts to Plankton on the floor. *'Plankton: '..Ouch *(The episode fades out and the credits roll) Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Season 1 Category:Episode Transcripts